Caught in a Storm
by Lauraa.Ann
Summary: The BAU team head to Alaska for their last case together before Prentiss leaves for London and an apprehensive Garcia is asked to accompany them again. However, after finishing the job and catching the unsub a terrible blizzard hits the town and they are unable to get home, will the close proximity of the team members spark some long hidden feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Caught in a Storm**

* * *

The jet was quiet as Penelope Garcia sat alone with just her laptop and her thoughts for company. She arrived before the rest of the team to do some background research on their latest case, their last case. It was something she had never liked, change, and knowing this was the last time all of her BAU family would be together scared her. Not only that but she was asked to accompany them on this case because it was in Alaska. Usually she had the comfort of being safely in her lair away from the reality of the what her colleagues deal with first hand, but last time the team were there she had witnessed a man being murdered and it had really shaken her up and she wasn't looking forward to returning.

Closing her laptop, she sighed and rubbed her temples gingerly, she was not the world's best flyer and she thought getting on the jet early would calm her nerves but it was doing the opposite. Suddenly she felt a strong arm around her shoulders, immediately comforted by the familiar presence she relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Baby Girl" said the soothing voice of Derek Morgan from beside her.

Penelope let her soft blonde curls lean against her best friend's shoulder, she sighed "hey."

Derek frowned down at her, he could always tell when there was something wrong, "just hey? Momma my life is incomplete without your flirtatious greetings, what's up?"

"Nothing to worry your sexy head about sweet cheeks" she replied with a small smile but it lacked her usual enthusiasm.

Morgan folded his arms across his chest "do you want to know what I think?"

She sat up and raised her eyebrows at him "enlighten me"

"I think A, this is our last case with Prentiss and you're obviously upset about her leaving, B, we're heading back to Alaska and although you are much stronger than you think you are scared about going back and C, something happened between you and Lynch last night when you went to dinner that I am yet to know about." As he listed each of the reasons he counted them off on his fingers to illustrate his point.

She gaped at him momentarily "how is it that you know me better than I know me?"

He gave her a look that she knew meant, I am not going to justify that question with an answer but then continued to look at her, encouraging her to elaborate.

"We had dinner and talked, I realised then that I wasn't happy with him anymore, I think him proposing to me was my excuse to get out. I had been with him for four years and if I wasn't ready to marry him then, I don't think I ever would be. So I just told him, I hoped him and Gina Sharp would be very happy together and left it at that." Penelope deliberately didn't mention the part about Kevin blaming Morgan for her not wanting to be with him anymore, accusing him of warning her off him, which of course was ludicrous.

Morgan took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, choosing his words carefully so not to say anything, regarding the situation, that he might later regret "he can't and won't upset you anymore, now just forget him and move on. You are the most special and beautiful person in the world Penelope Garcia and no man is worthy of you, but they can try!"

She pursed her lips trying not to laugh and blushed "I don't know what I did to deserve you Derek Morgan"

He was about to reply when the figure of their unit chief began walking down the aisle. "I'm sure wheels up in thirty didn't mean come straight to the jet" he said looking at the pair of them

"I was just doing some further research into the case sir because of the limited resources there and Morgan came to keep me company" Penelope explained quickly

He sat down and began organising his case notes "you don't need to justify yourself to me Garcia, I know you were working" he said without looking up.

Morgan silently raised his eyebrows at her and smiled before leaning back lazily placing his arm back around her shoulder.

"You two look mighty cosy" smiled J.J. sitting in the seat opposite

"We ought to be" Garcia stated "temperatures are set to go well below freezing!"

Her friend frowned "it's April and 60 degrees outside"

She shrugged "not in North Alaska, anyway what are you even doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on your honeymoon, you weren't at the round table this morning"

"Oh no we decided against it right now, we're far too busy with work. We're going to wait until the summer, then we'll take a family holiday"

"If it's a family holiday, that's not the same as a honeymoon" Morgan replied

J.J. looked down "when you've got kids they come first..."

"...but you know I'll always look after Henry if you guys go away" Garcia interjected

She smiled "I know, I appreciate it but we'd feel awful if we left him behind, besides we've been planning on taking him down to Disney World"

Garcia squealed "aw! I love Disney"

Morgan laughed and shook his head "I don't think that was an invitation baby"

"But I've never been" she said sadly with a pout

He rolled his eyes "you know I'll take you anytime you want"

Her eyes lit up "really?!"

A sigh escaped from Morgan's mouth in exasperation. Had she not learnt by now that she was one of the most important people in his life and if there was anything she wanted to just ask? Of course he knew his baby girl, she wouldn't want to inflict her own desires onto anyone else, she's too selfless for that.

If it was up to him, Penelope would get all her heart desired.

She turned to face him and grabbed of his arm excitedly "you Derek Morgan are truly a saint, a fallen angel sent to complete my life, the best of the human species!"

"Well, I think that statement is debatable!" Rossi laughed taking a seat near Hotch whilst being followed closely behind by Reid and Prentiss.

As the remaining team members took their seats, it was reminder that they were on a case. So the laughing and the trivial chatter soon ceased as the conversation soon turned to recent brutal murders of common hunters in the Northern Alaskan woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
Caught in a Storm**

A/N- I would just like to say thank you to each and every person who reviewed, followed or favourited the first chapter. I am astonished at the response its gotten as this is my first proper story (because my the first one I uploaded was a couple of years ago and half-heartedly written) and I was apprehensive over whether anyone would like it so I truly appreciate it.  
Great spinoff idea from EmEliza, I will definitely keep that in mind for the future!  
Anyway I'll stop rambling on now...

* * *

Upon entering the state of Alaska, the landscape was dusted with deep, thick snow which was usual for the locals but alien to the agents from Virginia. Fortunately, the runway had been cleared before they arrived but Garcia had read the weather reports before they left and knew that the recent flurry of snow was just the beginning, there was a worse storm to come.

"There is going to be little difference in set up to last time we were in this state" Hotch informed the team as they began entering the small snow-covered building which housed the Sheriff's office "that means limited resources and little work space so everyone is going to have to be flexible."

Morgan leaned his mouth towards his best friend's ear before they reached the door "dibs on sharing rooms again" he whispered.

A smile spread across Penelope's face as he repeated what she had said several years ago. She gave him a nod as he held the door open for her and they followed the team into the cramped room.

A large man in a checked fleece jacket over the traditional beige uniform stood up from behind a cluttered desk and stuck his hand out to Hotch. "Sheriff Heston" he stated with a look of authority plastered on his face.

"Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief for the Behaviour Analysis Unit at Quantico, these are agents S.S.A Rossi, Prentiss, Reid, Jareau and Morgan and this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia" he replied politely introducing each member of the team "we would have ordinarily gone immediately to the latest crime scene but I believe the weather conditions have made it unable to access"

Sheriff Haston nodded "you folks are best going to the local lodge and making yourselves warm, I can tell you all I know and then hopefully when the weather clears up in the morning you can see where it happened" he said a little uncomfortably, as in most small towns crime here was low but in the exclusive, rural areas murder was highly uncommon and a serial killer was unheard of.

* * *

"Oh!" a gasp escaped from Penelope's mouth as she opened the door to the room that she and Morgan would be sharing for the duration of the trip. It was quaint and traditional, the flooring was real wood and there was a woollen, hand-sewn quilt on the large double four poster bed, but the main feature of the room which caught her eye was the roaring log fire which blazed in the beautiful fireplace adding warmth and cosiness to the room.

A low whistle came from behind her, she turned to see Morgan stood carrying their luggage. He placed the bags down and put his arm around her shoulder "we drew the long straw here, hey Baby Girl?"

"Oh Derek, It's like a fairytale bedroom!" she exclaimed walking slowly into the centre to examine it from every angle.

Closing the door behind him, Morgan's eyes fell upon the large double bed. The sleeping arrangements had been an issue last time they shared a room but an insecure, jealous boyfriend had been in the equation then. He hoped that she would not object but he knew she would, no matter how much his heart swelled when his angel was around, there was never an indication that the feelings were reciprocated.

Penelope let out a yawn before quickly stifling it with her hand "I didn't realise I was tired" she glanced at her watch "it's only ten"

"Go to bed Momma" he instructed

She looked at the bed and frowned "I was in the bed last time, I'll go on the floor"

He folded his arms and shook his head "oh hell no! I am not letting you sleep on the floor, what sort of man do you think I am!?"

She blushed in anger, he could be so infuriating and she knew that she couldn't win. Folding her arms across her chest she watched him through narrow eyes as he began rummaging through his bag, "what are you going to do now?" she snapped.

A slight smile crept across Morgan's face as he watched his best friend getting angrier "I am going to read over the case notes alone downstairs to be prepared for tomorrow"

"Where's everyone else?" she asked in a slightly softer tone

He ran his hand over his bald head and smiled "I suspect they've all gone to their rooms as well, we all had an early morning" he picked up his file from on top of his bag "right, goodnight beautiful girl and I'll try my hardest not to disturb you when I come up" and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Night Hotstuff" she responded as she waved him out of the room.

* * *

With the fire almost out, the room had filled with the cold, northern air. Penelope lay in the large bed with three layers on under her fluffy, winter pyjamas but she still huddled under the duvet to get warm. An hour and a half after Morgan had left, the room was dark and she felt a sudden sense of loneliness. This was mainly due to the huge amount of space either side of her, she will be the first to admit that she isn't the smallest person and yet she felt miniature in a mass of mattress and material. Oh how she wished she could have asked Morgan to share the bed with her, how she longed his closeness, his warmth, his scent, his touch, but yet she couldn't imagine him wanting anything from her, so there was no point.

Penelope gave a heavy sigh, she felt miserable and depressed, even more so that she didn't even have Kevin to talk to anymore. It was clear that no matter how tired she felt, she was not going to sleep anytime soon so she quietly grabbed her dressing gown and crept out of the door. The even colder, fresh air from the corridor hit her like a ton of bricks and she shivered violently. Luckily the room that J.J. and Emily were sharing was just across the hall, she knocked gently and waited to see if there was a response. As brilliant a friend as Morgan was, sometimes Garcia needed her girlfriends' company.

Almost immediately J.J. opened the door, her blonde hair was tied up and like Penelope was wearing her thickest pyjamas to shield herself from the cold.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile leaning against the doorframe

She shrugged in response "does one need an excuse to spend time with her family?"

Her friend stepped aside to let her in "of course not, we were going to invite you over but we saw Morgan and he said you had gone to bed early"

Emily was sat at the end of the identical double bed as in her room with one of the spare blankets wrapped around her.

"I really hate being cold at night!" she grumbled pulling the blanket tighter around her hunched body.

Penelope sat on the soft furnished chair opposite her "Britain can get pretty cold" she reminded her quietly, although she did not want to accept the fact that her friend was leaving she knew it was going to happen and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Only if you're in Scotland, London is one of the warmer areas" Prentiss replied reassuring herself

J.J. handed her friend a cup of the freshly brewed hot coffee "so Garcie, what brings you to our little slumber party?" she asked taking another seat.

She sighed before taking a sip, the hot liquid provided warmth as it moved through her body "I was just feeling..." she paused searching for the right adjective in vocabulary to try to describe how she felt "...glum" she concluded.

"Ouch!" Emily exclaimed "that doesn't sound good, Garcia you are not the type of woman who feels glum"

J.J. nodded in agreement as she sipped her own cup.

"I know, but everything seems to be getting to me recently, Kevin, you leaving" she sighed again "I think I've lost my spark"

Both of her friends gasped and widened their eyes "no!"

"If you lose your spark, what hope is there for the rest of us?!" J.J. cried "you are not seriously going to give up because of a moron like Lynch? Not when you've Derek Morgan, come on Garcia!"

Penelope snorted "I wish!"

J.J. looked at Emily and they both rolled their eyes, she opened her mouth to protest when a loud banging came at the door.

Emily looked at her watch "almost midnight, they might have found another body" she stated looking alert

"Oh no!" Penelope cried in horror, although she was fully aware of her friends experienced first hand in their job, she still hated hear about the loss of life.

J.J. walked to the door and looked through the peephole and opened the door cautiously, "what are you doing here?"

The figure of Derek Morgan strode into the room with a frantic look on his face, his eyes moved wildly around the room until they fixated upon Penelope "oh thank God" he sighed running his hand over his head.

She stood up and put her arms around him "hey, what's the matter?"

He held her head in his hands and stroked her cheek gently "Baby Girl I was so worried, I went back to the room to get a piece of paperwork that I'd left and found that you weren't there, I thought the worst"

She smiled at him "I'm fine, see, in mint condition. I was going back to bed now anyway"

He frowned slightly "oh no, I didn't want to break up your party"

"Don't be silly, sweet cheeks, it's almost midnight and now I really am tired" Garcia was feeling better now she'd had the chance to speak to her friends, she turned and blew a kiss to them "goodnight my lovelies" and they left with Morgan's arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

As Derek rummaged for their room key in his pocket Penelope turned to him "you know, I think you went a tad over the top there Hotstuff" she smiled

He pushed open the door and raised his eyebrow "you'd prefer me not to be worried about you? Sorry Baby Girl but that is not going to happen in this lifetime"

She shook her head before climbing back into bed "forget I said anything" the room was dark as the fire had completely gone out by the time they returned and there was a fresh chill in the air which cause her to shiver as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Are you cold baby? I could always come I and warm you up" he smiled cheekily

She tried desperately to conceal how much she wished he was serious "alas, as tempting as that sounds beautiful, you have work to finish"

He went to the wardrobe and began to pull out the spare bedding and laid it out on the floor "I've got as much as I can out of it right now at least until we go to the crime scenes tomorrow" he replied.

She nodded and then tried to stifle a yawn, Morgan gave her a look which she knew meant 'sleep, now!'

"Sleep well my prince" Penelope mumbled as she closed her eyes and turned her back on him.

After only several minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep as her breathing had evened and she began making little humming noises that she makes whilst she sleeps. Morgan smiled to himself as he watched his girl, she was so beautiful, he wished he could watch her all night but suddenly he felt sleepy himself. He leant over the bed and kissed her soft blonde hair gently "goodnight Baby Girl, I love you" he whispered and he meant every word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught in a Storm**  
**Chapter Three**

A/N - I still can't thank you enough for the reviews, favourites and follows! It means so much, especially as I have exams now so they put me in a considerably better mood!  
Just so you know, I am English and though obviously Criminal Minds is an American show I will write with the words I have in vocabulary unless I know there is an alternative word that Americans use then I will write it in a character's direct speech, but I'm not overly familiar with the different variants of words so forgive me if I misspell a word or use it out of context.  
Lastly, I'm laying the groundwork in these first few chapters but be patient, more will be happening very soon!

* * *

It had snowed during the night, and the world outside the weather-beaten window was a winter wonderland. Penelope was sat alone in front of the fire tapping tediously on her laptop, it had been two days since they arrived in Alaska and the case had not moved much further in terms if catching anyone. Another body had been found the previous day and the team had been able to give the profile of a white male in his twenties to thirties, he would have grown up in the area and would be an experienced hunter. Unfortunately for Garcia, who was running this profile through the residents of the town, this described a significant majority of the population, though not all the young, male hunters in the area were serial killers who live in the delusion that by killing other hunters makes them the ultimate hunter themselves.

Whilst the team had been out that day Hotch had called her and told her to expand the search to people who moved away from the area and may have returned recently, either permanently or for a long-term visit prior to the start of the killings. All afternoon she scoured the population of the small town until at 4.30pm, when the team was soon set to return, a name looked promising.

She dialled Morgan's number quickly hoping that the service would last long enough for her to relay her information about the new lead.

"Talk to me Baby Girl" he answered in his usual tone

"Listen I think I might have found something, there's this guy, Fredrick Sayner, 26, grew up in town, and his favourite pastime? Yep, you guessed it, hunting, which he did with his father who was a major hunting freak! So Sayner won all sorts of hunting prizes, there's a newspaper article about him winning young hunter of the year three years running but he was stripped of these when the committee found out he was caught stalking and planning to hunt a boy in his school, which I assume made Daddy mad. When he was eighteen he moved to civilisation to go to college in Maine where he currently lives, but here's your next point of interest, Sayner senior died four weeks ago"

Morgan sighed "just before the killings started"

"Uh huh"

"So that's his stresser, Sayner would have come back here, seen all the reminders of his father and the disappointment he'd caused by being stripped of his titles and thought that this was how he was going to prove himself. You got an address Baby Girl?" He asked

She smiled to herself "already on your tablet mon ami"

"Aha! I love you" he cried

She rolled her eyes "tell me something I don't know!"

"And P? Well done!"

As he hung up Penelope swelled with pride, she hoped that she had found the right man, his story seemed to fit the profile exactly but they could never be sure. All she could do now is wait like she always did, and hope her babies come home to her safe.

* * *

By the time the team finally arrived home it had been five hours since Garcia had last been in contact with them and after panicking she had worked herself up so much that she had fallen asleep downstairs.

She awoke suddenly to the sound of her friends arriving back but her heart stopped momentarily as she saw Morgan. Although he was grinning to give her a sense of reassurance, her eyes fell upon the bandage around his left side. She rushed over to him, her eyes full of fear and concern "wh-wha-what happened?" she stuttered.

"Baby Girl don't worry your pretty little head, you caught the bad guy. He turned his bow and arrow at us and it grazed my side that's all-"

"That's all!" she interjected furiously

"Yes! We went to the local doctor, it'll be fine in a couple of days" he replied holding his arms out

She walked into his embrace and held him tentatively so not to hurt him "but will you be able to fly home?" she asked

"No-one's flying home at the moment" Hotch stated from the communal seated area where the rest of the team had settled themselves "there is a blizzard coming, they aren't certain of when it will be safe enough for flights to be running again"

It was not the first time that the team had been delayed due to severe weather conditions but it was still a hindrance, especially for J.J. and Hotch who had families at home. "So we're stuck here?" Emily asked

Hotch nodded with his usual serious expression "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but there's nothing we can do, I've informed Strauss of the situation already"

"I need to call Will" J.J. stated quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket and stepping out of the room.

Penelope looked at Morgan as he winced in pain when he tried to move, she shook her head "come on, I'm taking you up to bed, you need rest"

"Aw no, I'm fine!" he replied gruffly

She raised her eyebrow at him "er no you're not! Come on, put your arm around my neck, I can support you up the stairs"

"Fine!" he grumbled putting his right arm around over her shoulder whilst grasping the banister with his free hand allowing him to manoeuvre slowly but quite painlessly up the stairs.

After a lot of effort on both parts they soon managed to get into their room.

"No arguments Derek, you're having the bed until you're better" Penelope said sitting him down on the edge of the large four poster bed.

He shook his head pointedly "that is not going to happen, I would rather die than have you sleep on the floor while I'm that bed"

"Then unfortunately you're going to have to die Angel Fish because this is not up for discussion, the doctor said you need rest and you'll get it, in bed!" she retaliated folding her arms across her chest.

He sighed "listen there is an obvious solution here, this bed is enormous, why can't we both sleep in it?" he paused and smiled "I promise I'll be good, stay right over on my own side"

She pondered the idea momentarily, it did seem like the most logical solution but while _he_ may be able to stay right over on his own side she couldn't make the same promise for herself, how often had she dreamed of this moment? She knew they couldn't keep arguing all night, "fine! We'll both sleep in the bed"

A vast grin spread across Morgan's face "excellent" he replied

There was silence. "Right, I'll go get ready then" Penelope announced picking up her pyjamas as she walked to the bathroom.

After she closed the door, Derek couldn't help but think about how much he had waited for this moment since they had met but hated the fact he had to make a stupid promise to stay away from her when he was so close, he just wanted to hold her as she slept and be hers forever but from her reluctance from even the idea of sharing a bed with him was enough evidence to show the feeling was not mutual. Despite the cold, he painfully stripped down to his boxers and slowly clambered onto the right side of the bed and laid there patiently.

Penelope emerged wearing the same bright, fluffy pyjamas as the previous night and soon joined her best friend on the left side of the bed. As soon as she got under the covers she was aware of his lack of clothes, she tried to remain calm but she was becoming increasingly hot and flustered.

"So" she began, trying to engage in normal conversation "we're getting a mini holiday and it's snowing, isn't that exciting?"

Morgan smiled at her enthusiasm "yeah baby it is, if this ridiculous scratch is better tomorrow we'll do all the snowy things that aren't always practical to do in Quantico: sledging, ice-skating, snowball fights, snow angels, snowmen, everything!"

Her eyes widened, she grew up in California, it wasn't until she moved to the east coast that she first saw snow and living in a city it was limited and hard to do anything with, this would be a new experience to her and Morgan knew that.

"Thank you" she replied beaming from ear to ear "you need to rest now Mr. Injury, I'll see you in the morning" she said blowing him a kiss

"Goodnight angel" he replied and after closing his eyes momentarily, fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caught in a Storm**  
**Chapter Four **

A/N - I feel that it is only polite to thank each person who takes the time to comment on my story or add it to their alerts or favourites because it means a lot so I will continue to show my appreciation at the beginning of each chapter. Thank You and Enjoy!

* * *

Penelope was unsure what time it was when she awoke, she just knew she felt unusually warm and cosy and with her eyes still shut she smiled to herself, it was one of the best night's sleeps she'd had in a long time. It wasn't until she slowly opened her eyes that she realised the source of her warmth, her cheek was glued to a beautifully defined torso which was the epitome of perfection. Morgan had his arm firmly around her and appeared to still be asleep, she groaned silently, 'how embarrassing' she thought 'this is exactly why I didn't want to share a bed!'. Not wanting to wake him she closed her eyes again and didn't move.

"I know you're awake" Morgan smiled down at her with his eyebrows raised in amusement.

She immediately sat up blushing furiously "I wanted to let you sleep" she protested.

He winced as he adjusted himself to get comfortable "thank you Baby but I've been watching you sleep for about half an hour now"

Penelope blushed again suddenly feeling rather self-concious "you should've woken me up"

"Now why would I do that when you look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep?" he asked leaning towards her slightly propping himself up with his elbow.

This was becoming too much for her to handle and she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag, "I know you are truly irresistible Hot Stuff but I am sorry for invading your space" she said confidently though still embarrassed about the situation.

He shook his head "Baby Girl, you have no reason to apologise, I slept all the better knowing you were beside me"

Penelope smiled in acknowledgement not knowing what to say and hastily excused herself to get ready in the bathroom. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, how was she going to interpret that? Was he just being overly friendly as usual? Just wanting her company? Or was it more than that?

* * *

"Come on!" Derek called from outside leaning against the pickup truck the owner of the lodge let him borrow for the day, since catching their serial killer the locals were more than accommodating towards the FBI agents. Penelope rushed out of the door clutching a travel mug, she was wearing a thick, bright orange skiing jacket with yellow pants, red snow boots and matching hand-knitted woollen scarf, hat and gloves which incorporated all three colours.

He raised his eyebrows at her "I wouldn't expect any less" he said with a smile.

"Good!" she replied taking a sip of the steaming hot chocolate in the plastic cup before they both entered the old truck, it was certainly a model for the practicality of driving across the snowy landscape, not for appearance.

The lodge owner had given him directions to a hilly area that would be perfect for Morgan to take his best friend sledging, it only took 5 minutes in the car but it saved them walking in the cold, bitter air.

The white fluff was up to their knees and covered the rural area around them as the exited their vehicle. Penelope smiled as she surveyed her surroundings, she thought it looked like a Christmas card, it was a world away from Quantico.

Morgan began to lift the sledges out of the back before giving a grunt in pain, Penelope quickly went to assist him whilst giving him a disapproving look, which he deliberately ignored. Picking up the string attached to one of the two sledges by their feet he began dragging it behind, Penelope picked up the other and walked beside him, noticing the occasional wince as they trekked up the hill.

"Are you sure you're well enough for this? The snow will still be here tomorrow you know"

He stopped in his tracks as they reached the top "that is not guaranteed, just as us being here is not guaranteed. We have been given priority, as soon as that blizzard has passed we're outta here, and I made you a promise Baby Girl and I will never let you down!"

She frowned and put her hands on her hips, the way she does when she is beginning to get annoyed "you will be letting me down if you injure yourself further by doing these stupid activities"

"Ah but they will be stupid activities that will make you happy" he smiled playful tapping her on the nose.

She let out a frustrated cry "I will not be happy when you can't come home because you're damaged goods!"

Morgan shook his head and mounted his sledge, ignoring her comments. He looked up at her "either you get on or I'm going to ride down this hill without you, your choice"

Reluctantly, Penelope sat on the wooden contraption and grasped hold of the rope tightly.

"On the count of three, 1...2...3!". With power and speed the two grown adults were racing across the Alaskan countryside, laughing as they had great difficultly controlling their mode of transport. After what seemed like hours of feeling complete freedom as they flew through the snow, Penelope's sledge clipped the edge of a rock and she tumbled across the soft snow until she found herself on her back staring up at the white sky. She grinned broadly as she outstretched her arms and legs before moving them up and down in a synchronised motion.

After seeing his friend fall off her sledge panic immediately struck for Morgan, and he quickly dug his heels into the ground allowing him to gain control and eventually stop. By the time he returned to where his friend had capsized, Penelope had created a series of snow angels and had already begun creating a large sphere so to make the base of their snowman. He smiled to himself, his worries began to subside as they were overtaken by the joy he felt seeing her so happy. She interrupted his thought process by waving him over to help her finish the snow creation.

Half an hour later, he put his arm around her as they admired their work. Their snowman had the usual three stages but with a lack of resources in the middle of nowhere he had twig for hair as well as for his arms and stones for facial features.

"Not too bad!" Morgan said

Penelope nodded her head in agreement, "oh wait" she took off her scarf, hat and gloves and placed them onto their snow sculpture "there, now he's complete"

"Yes, but now you're going to get cold" he pointed out

She shook her head and smiled as she pulled out a new set of woollen garments from her pocket, all in bright red.

Morgan could not help but laugh "Baby Girl, you have far too much spare time on your hands if you can knit all this!"

She smiled sneakily and bent down collecting snow in her hands "just because I find knitting therapeutic and I am particularly skilled at winter accessories does not mean I have lots of free time Derek Morgan!" she cried throwing the ball of snow at him hitting him square in the chest.

He stared at her bewildered before laughing "oh it's on!" he replied gathering up his own snow and throwing it with great power and speed towards her, however Garcia side-stepped at the last second and it landed on the ground.

After a while they had to stop as they were laughing too much for them to be able to concentrate on catapulting the snow, Morgan loved seeing his best friend so happy and made himself a promise to take her somewhere with a similar climate. After getting her breath back Penelope paused and held her hands out as she felt the snow begin to fall once again.

Morgan looked up at the sky, "it looks like it's going to come down heavy, grab your sledge and follow me"

Despite his pain he grabbed her hand and they trudged through the snow until they found a small cave area that they could shelter in.

"Tha-that was luc-lucky" Penelope stuttered as her teeth chattered due to the cold. Morgan reacted quickly by lighting a small fire in the centre from debris from inside the cave and then took off his cold coat so to warm up faster.

"Take your coat off P" he instructed holding his hands out to assist her but she shook her head firmly "trust me, you'll warm up quicker"

The words 'trust me' rang in her ears because she did trust him, more than anyone else in the world. Hesitantly, she removed her coat to reveal a bright red polo neck jumper underneath. Once he had laid the coats out near the fire to dry them off Morgan sat behind Penelope and wrapped his arms around her.

"Body heat" he explained as she turned to look at him, she looked closer, deep into his eyes and she saw the love and warmth that was there, the chemistry and romantic tension between them was unbearable, she couldn't be the only one to feel it.

And then it happened.

That first kiss. Neither of them could say who instigated the first move, but soon Penelope had her arms looped around his neck as they kissed furiously, they were experiencing love and passion that they had never felt before.

That moment could have lasted forever, what they had both been missing had finally been fulfilled but rationale soon came into her head and she broke apart. It was only as she leant back and looked around worriedly that she realised how romantic the set up was. She went to stand up shakily but Morgan grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"No words can describe how incredible that was, how long I have waited-"

"-no Derek" she interrupted quickly pulling away "you don't know what you're saying, that was just a stupid heat of the moment thing, thank you for a lovely day but the snow seems to be clearing and I better get back before it gets dark". Penelope's speech and the truth could not have contrasted more, how she wished she could stay, continue what had been one of the most magical experiences of her life, what she had always dreamed about didn't disappoint. But it had to end now, before he realised what a terrible mistake he'd made and she ended up brokenhearted. Garcia had to preserve their friendship, and her dignity.

He stared at her bewildered, she could not be serious, of course he knew what he was saying, he had never been so clear minded in his life. He stood up slowly as she was already putting her coat on "Baby Girl-" he began.

"We need time to think" she stated turning her back on him and walking out into the snowy wilderness.

Morgan had never expected such a rejection and he was stunned, once he had snapped out of it his best friend had vanished, he ran out of the cave determined to show her how genuine he was, but she had gone. He stood as the cold air blew against him and thought desperately, he had to do something, make her see the truth, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Caught in a Storm**  
**Chapter Five**

A/N - I'm posting two chapters today because I have my History exam on Wednesday and I need to concentrate on that so I won't be uploading any new chapters until afterwards. I didn't want to be cruel and leave you waiting to see what happens between Garcia and Morgan so here we go!

* * *

By the time Penelope arrived back at the lodge it was dark and it had began to snow once more. Emily and J.J. were sat in front of the fire drinking hot beverages when they turned to see their friend.

"Garcie! Come and sit down. What's happened?" J.J. asked concernedly

Garcia's face was cold and tear-stricken so there was no point hiding the truth from her friends, after removing her outer layers she sat beside them and retold the events of her day.

There was a momentary silence after she had finished until Emily clapped her hands together and said "well it's about time!"

As J.J. smiled in agreement, Garcia narrowed her eyes "what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you and Morgan were inevitable, we've even been having a wager for when you two were going to get together for a good few years now. We have no lives, we needed something to keep us occupied. Hotch never joined in but Rossi and Reid always placed their bets" Prentiss explained

She gaped at them, all this time she had felt stupid for liking Morgan, even loving him whilst her friends were betting on them getting together. "Even when I was with Kevin?" she asked

"As if we thought he was a real threat to you two" J.J. smiled "we did start to get a bit concerned after four years but then you got rid of him so it was alright"

"But why didn't you ever say anything to me? I've loved that man for eight years! But he doesn't see me as anymore than his best friend" she sighed

"Earth to Garcia!" Emily cried "We didn't say anything cause you wouldn't have believed us, anyway you were with Kevin, you never would have left him without proper cause, you're too nice. As for Morgan, I don't think a man could love a woman more than he loves you!"

"Think about how he treats you, how he cares for you! Garcia, I think you're the only person who is blind to it" J.J. added

Penelope's heart was beating fast with anticipation and excitement, this was too much for her to take in but it was all making sense. His reluctance to accept her relationship with Kevin and his obvious dislike of him, his constant protection of her and of course their continued flirtation, she just wished he'd have given some indication of his feelings rather than giving her the opposite idea by going off with different women every night. She needed to talk to him, properly.

"Where would he have gone?" she asked aloud, they had only been in the town four days there were not many places he would be able to go.

"The others said they were going to the bar in town, it's only a small place where the locals get together but he probably arranged to meet them there" Emily suggested

Penelope sighed and slumped back into the couch, there was the strong possibility that he would go and drown his sorrows and if that was the case she was not going to be able to talk seriously with him tonight, she just hoped that her terrified flee from the cave hadn't warned him off.

* * *

The local bar could be described as busy when Morgan walked in and brushed snow off himself. Although it was fairly small, each of the tables were filled with local men chatting and laughing amongst themselves, obviously enjoying 'man time' with their friends away from their wives and families. They rested a little easier now their serial killer was now gone, but there was a cloud that hung over as seats would be left empty for the friends and brothers who had died at the hand of 'The Hunter'.

In a table in the back corner, sat a three of the people responsible for the capture of the murderer and their praises were being sung by the locals, this meant each individual offering to by them a round of drinks. Morgan pulled up a stool beside Reid and quickly drank his untouched shot before slamming the glass back on the table. The three men looked at him wearily as he reached for another drink but Rossi placed his hand firmly on his wrist to stop him.

"Tell us what's happened, and then we'll decide whether you can drink yourself into an oblivion" he said simply before moving the drinks to the other side of the table.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands after his wrist had been freed.

"Whilst me and Garcia were out sledging we started making snowmen and having a snowball fight and it was all fine, but then the snow started coming down heavy so we ducked into a nearby cave for shelter. I made a fire and we huddled together to keep warm and then, we kissed. Afterwards, she looked horrified and ran away..." he trailed off sadly.

Hotch shook his head "I doubt she did it to be cruel, she may seem very confident but she can get very insecure, that's not her fault, trust has been a big thing for her since her parents died."

"It's obvious she loves you but she has never felt good enough for you" Rossi added

Morgan looked at him confused "why would she ever think that? She's perfection to me" he stated honestly

"Think of it from her perspective Morgan, she's not exactly the type you go out with is she?" Rossi asked "you act like the cheating husband, you use the lookers for sex but use Garcia for the homely things like going to the movies, talking your feelings through, being a friend, you've never given her indication you wanted more. No wonder she stayed with Lynch for so damn long!"

"We've all waited for you two to finally get together but you're both too stubborn!" Reid added

Morgan slammed his fist on the table in frustration "damn it! I've blown it now" he cried angrily still feeling as awful as he did when he watched her leave the cave.

Rossi clapped his hand onto his friend's back "a young man on a ridge in Montana once told me he was relentless, I do hope that man is still there"

Morgan knew what he had to do, he was still relentless. He had not waited in the sidelines for four years to give up at the first hurdle, he must win her back, and after learning from his friends that she loved him too, he hoped he still had a strong chance.

* * *

Penelope had just got into bed when I knock came at the door. She knew it was him and for the first time since meeting him, she was nervous. Her heart began beating faster, she felt hotter and her mouth was drier.

"Get a grip Garcie" she whispered to herself "it's Morgan, Derek, your same old Hot Stuff"

Throwing the covers back she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There he was, tall, dark and _so_ handsome. Every inch of him sculpted to perfection. Penelope began feeling hot all over again as she thought about that kiss, the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced, so full of love it overwhelmed her.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door slowly, he looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile with his hands behind his back "hey, is it ok if I come in?"

She shrugged and returned his smile "it's your room too" and she stepped aside to let him pass.

From behind his back he produced a small bouquet of flowers "a peace offering, can we talk?"

"Thank you, I need to talk to you too" she replied placing the flowers on the side table before sitting on one of the soft furnished chairs in front of the fire.

Morgan sat opposite her, his usual cool, suave persona had completely gone, he had never been so anxious to talk to anyone before let alone his best friend, he was scared of her rejection.

"About before-"

"-No Derek you don't have to..." she interjected quickly

He held his hand up to silence her "Penelope, I promise I will let you speak but I need to say this or I never will. I love you and I always have. From that first time I called you Gomez and you came over to help us, I knew there was something different about you and the way I felt when I was around you but I was a young idiot with no prospects of love or being with one person. Then when you got shot..." he paused and took a deep breath "...it was as if my world ended, I could not imagine life without you, when I saw you lying in that hospital bed you looked so helpless and vulnerable, I just wanted to pick you up right there and look after you like you deserve. When I told you I loved you that night I took you home I truly meant it, just as I do now, I knew I had to make you know how I felt but I didn't expect anything back right away, you were so fragile, it would've been wrong to take advantage. By the time you were strong enough Lynch had edged his way in and I was left to love you from the sidelines but I vowed that I would always be there no matter what and no woman has ever come close to the perfection that you are to me Baby Girl."

Penelope covered her mouth as she tears fell down her face with happiness, she was beside herself, she couldn't believe what he was saying to her.

When she finally found the words she cried with joy "I love you too Derek Morgan, with all my heart, forever and always"

Effortlessly he stood up and lifted her out of her chair, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him exactly as she had earlier that day "they all knew, how were we so blind?" she asked as he placed her down gently on the bed.

"Love is blind Baby Girl, it consumes each of us, and once it has us, it never let's us go..."

* * *

Hotch stirred his coffee and sat down with the remaining members of his team "I've had confirmation that the storm should pass over by tomorrow so we can leave on Wednesday afternoon"

Emily sipped her own coffee "excellent, I will not be sorry to see the back of this weather" she said giving a slight shudder.

J.J. looked up at the ceiling "oh I hope they sort it out"

Rossi smiled "coming from an old man with plenty of experience in this field, I am certain that they will. This storm has been the catalyst for feelings that have been bubbling under the surface for eight years, that kiss this afternoon was proof of that"

She sighed hopefully for her best friend, she had known all along how she said felt about Morgan even if they never spoke about it, she deserved true happiness more than anyone else.

The team all stared into the fire opposite as it crackled quietly sharing a communal thought, hoping that their colleagues and friends finally see sense so they can share the love and happiness that they find in each other. Emily broke the eery silence, "I doubt we'll know the outcome until the morning and until then, we wait."


	6. Chapter 6

**Caught in a Storm  
Chapter Six**

A/N - Next chapter, on time as promised. Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favourites, sorry this chapter isn't as long or as eventful but please could you **review** after reading and let me know how you think the story is going, I really appreciate your feedback.

* * *

Morgan hummed happily as he pulled the last piece of toast from the toaster, he had been up for an hour trying to make Penelope a surprise brunch in bed, he was limited to his resources but the owner had said they could use the kitchen anytime they needed to. Carefully balancing the tray, he walked backwards pushing the door out of his way, he found he couldn't stop smiling, the previous night had been the best night of his life, his Baby Girl loved him, what more could he want from the world.

"What are you doing here?" Reid's voice came from one of the armchairs by the fire as Morgan passed oblivious to his surroundings.

He stopped and looked towards his friend "I could ask you the same question kid"

"Every morning since arriving here I've woken up at 6.00am and after not being able to go back to sleep so I come down here and read" he looked down at the pile of books by his feet which he had accumulated. Reid focussed his attention to the tray in Morgan's hands "I take it everything went ok with Garcia"

Derek smiled to himself as he looked down and followed his friend's gaze "yeah, everything went a lot better than ok"

"I'm happy for you" Reid smiled "you should take her her food up to her now, it'll be cold otherwise"

"Oh yeah, thanks Reid" he replied and continued back up the stairs, no matter what he said about the young profiler he was a great friend.

* * *

Penelope took in a deep breath and stretched as she awoke, every detail of the previous night replayed in her head, she smiled her eyes still closed, it was as if awaking fully would distort her memories somehow. When she finally forced herself to open them she realised the bed was empty, she was alone.

Her initial response was panic, had she dreamt it all or had he simply realised what a mistake he'd made and left to save himself the embarrassment. After discovering that she was lacking in any clothes she knew she hadn't been dreaming, and assumed the latter.

Just as her mind went into overdrive the door opened and Morgan appeared now whistling tunelessly whilst carrying the tray of delicious foods, "could you not have stayed asleep for five more minutes?" he asked with a laugh before seeing her face, "hey hey, what's the matter Baby Girl?" he asked concernedly placing the tray down on the bedside table before putting his arms around her.

Penelope quickly composed herself "oh now I feel ridiculous, I thought that you'd left and-"

He shook his head in despair "-woman when are you going to get it into that marvellous brain of yours that I ain't going anywhere, I love you and that isn't going to change, not now, not ever and last night was the best night of my life, ok?"

She nodded and kissed him softly "this looks delicious"

"All your favourites, it's a bit late for breakfast so I thought we could have brunch before meeting the others"

"You are a darling, thank you. Do they know?"

"I passed Reid when I was getting this, he said he was happy for us. As for the others, I don't know but they're profilers so I wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out!" he laughed pulling the tray onto their laps.

Penelope licked her top lip in anticipation "ooh I'm starving!"

"Help yourself, I'm not surprised, you worked up quite an appetite last night" he replied with a wicked grin

She pursed her lips and blushed furiously, talking about her sex life was not something she was used to, especially with her best friend, especially now her best friend _is_ her sex life.

They both lay there on that large, four-poster bed and happily munched through toast, eggs, mini muffins, various fruits and a yoghurt each. It was all so natural, as if it was always meant to be this way. Penelope was snuggled under her lover's arm, the same way she always had, there would be barely any difference in the way they acted because they'd always been a 'couple' just without the romance.

With the plates empty, Morgan looked at his watch "you need to get dressed Baby, the cavalry awaits"

She stuck her bottom lip out slightly and pouted "the cavalry can wait, I've had to wait long enough to have you..."

"...and now you have me and will have forever so a couple of hours won't hurt" he replied picking up the tray and placing it on the table.

Sighing miserably she got out of bed and picked up an array of her colourful, warm clothes and sulked into the bathroom.

* * *

Together, Derek and Penelope clasped their hands tightly as they walked down the stairs to meet their team members who were once again situated in the sitting area in front of the fire. Emily and Reid were playing an intense game of chess on the couch while J.J. sat with her feet curled up in an armchair nearest to the fire reading a romance novel. The senior members of the team also sat in armchairs opposite in rare, casual attire of fleeces and jeans reading the local newspapers.

Being the first one to notice the couple J.J. looked over the top of her novel "please tell me this means what I think it means!"

Garcia grinned broadly unable to contain her excitement and nodded as they sat beside the chess game on the couch.

"Hallelujah!" cried Prentiss whilst stealthily stealing Reid's bishop.

Rossi closed his paper and stuck his hand out to Morgan "it was my advice wasn't it?" he laughed as his friend shook it.

"It was all of you, I don't think we'd have ever had the courage to make it work without your push!" Penelope laughed squeezing Morgan's hand affectionately.

"Hey we should go out to celebrate, it's our last day here, we should go and do something" Emily suggested losing interest in the game.

The team nodded in agreement, "I promised I'd take you ice-skating Baby Girl but we didn't have time to yesterday" Morgan said to Penelope stroking his thumb over her hand, "we could all go together" he suggested.

"There's a frozen lake near the town centre, the locals were skating on it yesterday" Hotch replied

Penelope looked concernedly at her love "are you going to be well enough Angel?"

He smiled at her "you've made me feel a hundred times better, the bruises barely hurt now"

J.J. beamed at the couple before standing up, "right then, we better get skating!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Caught in a Storm  
Chapter Seven**

A/N - Well... I don't know about anyone else but I watched Zugzwang this afternoon and after initial shock and **many** tears I am now angry and upset, I can't get over Reid's face, it just wasn't fair!  
That's my rant over, I won't spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen it, I just thought the people who share my love for the show will be able to relate to my emotional outrage.  
Thank you for the lovely feedback in the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

The frozen lake was glistening in the bright sun as the team approached the sight. It was said to be 1 metre of thick ice and hadn't thawed completely for years, meaning the locals had no concerns about skating rapidly across slippery surface. There were not many people occupying the space though it looked like a rainbow with the blur of coloured hats, scarves and coats that flew past.

The team hired skates from the local supplier in town and were soon lacing themselves up on the benches provided. As soon as they were on the ice it became apparent that no matter how many doors you kick down or how many unsubs you run after that does not mean you have the ability or the grace to ice-skate.

J.J. took the ice naturally as she used to skate when she was younger and has taken Henry to an indoor artificial rink before, the rest never had reason to take part in the sport were a little uneasy to begin with. She soon took Prentiss and Garcia's hands and began to teach them how to move smoothly across the ice. Reid found that using physics and logic he could balance and gained the confidence to skate a little faster around the lake.

The three grown men stood at the edge of the lake watching the other members of their team adapt to their new found skill. Tentatively they each moved onto the ice, once Morgan began he thought he had got the hang of it so began skating faster, his ego and lack of skill soon sent him falling onto his behind.

The whole team were soon in hysterics and Emily pulled out her phone to take a picture. Penelope skated up to him, "oh baby are you ok?" she asked trying to stifle her laughs whilst trying to look concerned. He grumbled something inaudible in response.

"Garcia leave him, nothing but a bruised ego!" came Rossi's voice from across the lake, he was laughing with Hotch who for once he was able to enjoy himself and not hide behind his usual serious persona.

She laughed and held out her hands to help him up but she lost her balance and ended up falling onto him. They both giggled before he kissed her on the lips "I love you Baby Girl, are you having a good time?"

"The best, thank you my prince"

J.J. and Prentiss casually skated over to the couple, "come on guys, now is not really the time is it?" Emily laughed as the two women helped them onto their feet.

Garcia's eyes widened with feigned shock "Emily Prentiss! I don't like what you are insinuating, me and this young gentlemen here were doing absolutely nothing inappropriate" she stated trying to remain serious placing her hands onto her hips.

"I apologise dearest Penelope for my friend's accusations" J.J. said dramatically playing along "I do hope you can forgive us"

Garcia put her arms around her best friends and laughed as she couldn't uphold the pretense any longer "how could I ever be angry with you my sweets?"

* * *

The BAU team continued to skate about on the ice for a further hour before the darkness of the late afternoon crept in. By this time the team were cold and tired, and they were looking forward to a homemade meal in the town.

As they walked into the warm local restaurant, the scent of tasty food filled their nostrils and they all began to feel extremely hungry.

"Hey look who it is, the folks from the FBI!" the owner boomed as he came to show them to a table "best seats in the house for our VIP guests!" he cried as they sat down in a cosy booth at the far corner of the room.

Hotch patted the man's shoulder as he slid in next to Rossi "good to see you again Mr Morris, how is Graham?"

Mr Morris beamed with pride as the FBI remembered him "he's all the better after you saved his life! He's out back, he wanted to personally thank Agent...er...Morgan was it? Yeah, the one who killed the son of a bitch, excuse my language, and got grazed by an arrow he said"

Morgan shook his head humbly "he doesn't have to come out, it was nothing I'm fine"

"Nonsense!" Mr Morris responded and briskly took their drink orders before rushing into the back. The restaurant was unusually quiet for evening time but for a town with a population of barely a thousand, the busyness that they were used to back home was not present there.

After only ten minutes Mr Morris and his son Graham carrying two trays with their drinks. The exceptional 26 year-old hunter had been very close to becoming victim number six, if the team hadn't arrived just in time to surround Sayner and distract him so to turn his bow and arrow towards them, the outcome would have been very different.

"Mr Morgan, I just wanted to thank you again, I know I would be dead if it wasn't for your bravery. All of you, you work so hard, save so many lives and get such little gratitude, we can't thank you enough" Graham said sincerely holding his hand out to the agent.

Morgan shook his hand firmly "we're just doing our job man, but you're welcome"

He nodded smiled and followed his father back to the office area.

Penelope squeezed his hand under the table "he's right you know sweet cheeks, none of you get the appraisal you deserve"

"Uh uh woman, we can not do it without you. We found this guy because of you and that genius brain of yours, don't you dare belittle yourself"

J.J. nodded from the other side of her "just because you don't come out on cases or physically fight the unsubs, that doesn't make you any less important, we'd be lost without you!"

Penelope blushed furiously "oh you are all too kind, but I guess the truth does speak for itself!" she smiled and felt secretly proud, it was true that she often felt lonely being left in her office whilst the rest of the team went jetting across the country. Feeling helpless was inevitable when she was forced to see the brutal images of the murder victims and knew there was nothing she could psychically do to prevent future attacks. To know that her tireless typing and endless searching on her computer actually did make a difference, led to a life being saved, that made the job worthwhile.

* * *

It was late into the night when Morgan came downstairs to find Hotch working by the light of the fire.

"Hey, what are you working on?" He asked sitting opposite him in one of the striped armchairs.

Hotch closed the paperwork over and gave a small sigh "just finishing the reports for this case, getting them finished now means I can make up for the extra time I've been away from Jack when we get home" he replied sadly

"He knows his Daddy is out being a hero, he'll never resent you for that"

He nodded in response "I know, anyway what are you doing down here? I thought you'd be with Garcia"

"I need your advice on something" he stated a little anxiously, speaking to his Unit Chief about his personal affairs was a rarity and was unsure how he would react. Hotch gave a nod to encourage him to continue. "I want to ask Garcia to marry me" he said a little too quickly.

There was silence for a moment before Hotch spoke "the obvious question would be, do you think it's too soon? But then you have been in love with her for eight years. Another question would be, will she think it's too soon? Having recently broken up with Kevin over a marriage proposal, is it wise? But she has always loved you in a very different way to how she loved Kevin..."

"I'm starting to understand why she hates profilers!" Morgan smiled

Hotch looked at him "Morgan you are my colleague and my friend and I have always had admiration for you, this is no exception. I believe that if two people have so much respect and love for each other that they are able to stay just friends for the best interests of the other then they deserve to be together. There is not enough love in this job, it'll be good for everyone" he said genuinely.

Morgan nodded at what his boss had said, with the lack of his father, he knew he could turn to him for advice and he hadn't let him down. He couldn't imagine spending his life without Penelope being the centre of it.

He stood up "thanks Hotch"

"And Morgan?"

He turned back "yeah?"

"Jet is leaving at 2 tomorrow, do it properly. I just asked Haley over dinner, I wish I'd done something more because she deserved it so make it special"

"I will, thank you" as he went back up to his room, his mind began working overtime to come up with proposal special enough for his Baby Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caught in a Storm**  
**Chapter Eight**

A/N - Just another thank you for reviews, favourites and follows. Sorry this chapter isn't as long but I wanted it to just be about them, just sweet and simple.  
I do need your help with the rest of the story, more information at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Der-ek! Where are you taking me? I am not appreciating this lack of eyesight!" cried a blindfolded Penelope as her boyfriend pulled her across the snowy banks of the Alaskan countryside.

Morgan rolled his eyes "Motormouth can you be quiet for just one second?! We're almost there!"

She sighed angrily, she hated not knowing what was going on however she did love being surprised, so she pursed her lips in frustration and was quiet as they trudged through the final field before their destination.

The texture under their feet soon changed from the soft, deep snow to a hard, firm surface. After a couple more steps Morgan pushed her shoulders slightly, encouraging her to sit down.

Penelope sighed impatiently "can I take it off now?"

She heard the rustling noises of final adjustments being made before he said "ok, now"

Untying the piece of material from behind her head her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in her surroundings. After putting on her bright green rimmed glasses it took her a moment to realise that they were back in the cave, the cave where they had shared their first kiss. In front of her was a magnificent picnic complete with all her favourite foods and a small vase of roses in the centre. At the back was a log fire that added warmth and light to the cold, dark cave.

"Oh Derek it's wonderful!" She looped her arms around him and kissed him gently "you always know what I like, always!"

He kissed her back "just as long as you don't run away again" he smiled

"Never! I'm stuck with you for life partner" she laughed before sitting down to the feast and scoured the food in front of her, at a loss as to what to eat first. "I don't understand how you got half of this stuff in a town this small" she exclaimed putting an assortment of cheeses onto a paper plate.

He tapped his nose mischievously "state secret, sorry!"

Penelope laughed and shook her head, for the second day in a row they were eating a large amount of food in the late morning to compensate for their lack of breakfast. It was a luxury of their unexpected break, but she knew it would be back to a rushed 7am piece of toast and coffee for breakfast the following morning so she wanted to make it last.

Finally, after the last cake had been eaten and they were both full to busting Penelope lay against Morgan, similarly to the way they had been before their first passionate kiss. She glanced down at his arm and saw the time on his watch "we should be making a move soon Hot Stuff, the jet leaves at two and we said we'd meet the others back at the lodge to check out an hour before"

He leant over to the bag in which he'd transported the goods and pulled out a small, spherical package "I know, just one last thing" he said handing it to her

She frowned "Derek Morgan, I know I am superior to the average human being but that does not excuse you treating me all the time!"

He rolled his eyes impatiently "just open it woman!"

Briskly she tore off the thin layer of paper to reveal a circular biscuit "oh it's a fortune cookie!" she cried happily.

"I know how much you like them and horoscopes and all that stuff, open it and find out your fortune" he said tapping his fingers on his leg in anticipation.

"Ok bossy!" she smiled and broke the cookie, placing the broken pieces to one side she held the paper to the light to read it.

_'Marry Me Baby Girl?'_

Penelope's heart stopped. At first she was sure she had read it wrong, the writing was small and the light was dim but after going over the words numerous times she knew it must be true. She turned and gaped at Morgan "are you being serious? Don't mess with me Derek Morgan, or I swear-"

"Penelope Garcia, shut that beautiful mouth of yours and listen to me. I've told you before and I will most certainly tell you again, you are my God-given solace, the first person I want to see in the morning, and the last person I think about at night. There is no-one I would ever want to spend my life with but you. I know you might think it's too soon but I want you to be mine, that's all I've ever wanted, for us to be legally bound and to one day have our own family and I hope that's what you want too" he said genuinely producing a diamond ring from his pocket.

After a moment of stunned silence she flung her arms around him before leaning back and looking him straight in the eye "if you'd have asked me two nights ago I wouldn't have thought it too soon". She took a deep breath, it was hard to believe that this was all real, "of course that's what I want, I couldn't want anything else more. You don't know how much I've dreamed about this happening, will I finally get my happy ending Derek?" she asked softly, looking deep into his eyes.

"Just one word Baby Girl, and I will make sure all your dreams come true" he said simply cupping her face in his hands.

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness "yes!" she laughed and kissed him passionately whilst continuing to say "yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Morgan beamed "you have no idea how happy you've made me" he said gently placing the perfectly fitting ring onto her finger.

She grinned back at him with just as much joy on her face "oh I think I could take a wild guess!"

* * *

A/N - So our beautiful couple is engaged, yay! But my fine furry friends and loyal readers I am in need of some assistance, I have written (a rough version of) about another 20 more chapters after Chapter 9 which is the lead up to Morgan and Garcia's wedding. I would like to know whether you would prefer for me to add the chapters to Caught in a Storm and make it a longer story or whether you think it would be better as a sequel, I genuinely have no preference so it's all down to you lovely people. I've set up a poll that you can have your say at which way I should continue with the story and you will have until Sunday to cast your vote as I will tell you the outcome when I post the next chapter.  
Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Caught in a Storm**  
**Chapter Nine**

A/N - Thank you all for your feedback on how I should continue with the story, the general consensus was that you don't mind either way but overall more people said they would prefer a sequel, which is absolutely fine with me. So we are wrapping up our time in Alaska but stick around for the fun to unfold back in Quantico as they prepare for a wedding you will not want to miss.  
Thank you for being such amazing and loyal readers by continuing to read my story and giving such positive feedback, I hope you will continue to enjoy the sequel as it was great fun writing it xxxx

* * *

The snow fell lightly as the newly engaged couple walked back to the lodge with Morgan having his arm wrapped firmly around his fiancé. He couldn't help but keep smiling, he had never been happier.

"So how do you think the others will react?" he asked kicking the snow in front of him as he walked.

Penelope gave a small shrug from beside him "I hope they'll be happy for us"

He chuckled, "from what I've heard, they have been hoping for this day just as much as we have!"

They laughed and continued their pleasant walk through the snowy landscape, it was sad to think that in a couple of hours it would all be a memory as they flew back to the urban area of Quantico. When they were only five minutes away their destination Garcia suddenly stood still.

"What's up?" Morgan asked stopping next to her.

She frowned in thought "I was just thinking how difficult it will be for Emily to be able to come to the wedding, it wouldn't be fair for her to get all settled and then have to fly all the way back here"

"Baby Girl she leaves in ten days, what are you saying? Would you be happy to get married before then?" he asked seriously

She smiled up at him in anticipation "I would if you would"

"You do know how much organisation goes into a wedding, don't you? It usually takes most women at least a year to plan everything"

"Yes sugar, but when have I ever come under the stereotype of most women?" she grinned raising her eyebrows

Morgan thought about it for a moment, nine days was such a short amount of time but being married to the love of his life by then excited him more than anything "ok Miss Abnormal, you use your powers of greatness to get everything ready and we can be married next Friday"

Penelope squealed excitedly and practically skipped the duration of the walk back to the lodge, they were ten minutes late but she doubted the team would mind once they heard their news.

* * *

The rest of the BAU sat patiently in what had become their favourite relaxing area over the trip. They were not set to leave for another forty minutes but they had arranged to meet back at the lodge before checking out. All their go bags were already in the black SUV which was ready and waiting outside to take them to the jet, they were just waiting for their friends who had mysteriously disappeared earlier that morning.

"Where are they?" Emily asked looking at her watch

"They'll be here" Hotch replied

Rossi looked over and narrowed his eyes at his friend, "you know something" he said quietly so not to draw the attention of the other members of the team.

Hotch gave him a neutral look but did answer him. He was saved from further interrogation as Morgan and Garcia walked hand-in-hand through the door.

"What took you so long?" J.J. asked picking up her handbag ready to leave.

Penelope sighed dramatically "so sorry, I was just terribly busy getting engaged to this fine human specimen"

There was a stunned silence. Their friends looked at each other dumbfounded as they didn't know whether she was joking or if she was being genuine.

Hotch, being the only member of the team with prior knowledge of the engagement, stood up and smiled proudly at the pair before sticking his hand out "congratulations, I'm truly happy for you", the handshake with Morgan soon became a hug before moving to hug Garcia.

"You knew didn't you? He came to you last night" she grinned

Hotch simply smiled "you have the makings of a great profiler Garcia"

"You don't need to be a profiler to know your fiancé inside and out" she laughed squeezing Morgan's hand.

The other four members gaped at the scenario. "So you're actually getting married?" Emily asked when words finally formed still looking between the couple and the other members of the team bewildered.

"If that's what this means!" Penelope cried holding up her hand so that the diamond on her finger sparkled in the light.

J.J. and Emily rushed up to hug them and admire her ring. "I'm so happy for you Garcie, if anyone deserves this you two do" J.J. said sincerely

Rossi and Reid followed to add their congratulations before the couple's second revelation was told.

"Just so you know, we already have a date-" Garcia began

Rossi laughed "you two don't waste any time do you? None of my marriages were this organised!"

"Garcia you know I can't commit-"

"Emily just shush for a second, because we know how difficult it will be for you to get back here once you are over the other side of the pond but you are our family and we would never get married without you" she paused "so, we are getting married next Friday"

A second wave of stunned silence fell over the room, "that's nine days" stated Reid automatically.

Morgan nodded "we understand it's a rush but if anyone can organise it Garcia can, we hope you can help in whatever ways possible"

"You would do that for me?" Emily asked in an unusually quiet voice

Penelope took her hand and shook her head slightly, "Emily Prentiss, no matter how incredible and beautiful and sexy this man stood beside me is I refuse to get married without my family, and that my darling is you"

Emily smiled back at her, even after all she had put them through the previous year they still would do all this for her, she could not ask for better friends, "thank you" she said quietly.

"So does that mean the wedding is on?" Rossi asked folding his arms and raising his eyebrows to the group.

Morgan put his arm back around his fiancé, "if you're all in!"

J.J. laughed "of course we are! We have a record of last minute weddings! We will make this a day which is truly unforgettable"


End file.
